1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to security cameras. In particular, the present invention pertains to a security camera system including a plurality of rotatable prisms that steer incoming beams to control and adjust the field of view.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Security cameras are utilized in various applications to monitor activity in an area. The cameras are generally hidden from view in order to prevent their presence from being known and to provide discreet monitoring of the area. Typically, the security cameras are disposed within hemispherical dome mountings. These types of mountings are generally opaque to an observer (e.g., black, etc., but transparent to near infrared) and prevent the observer from determining the field of view of the camera (e.g., the location the security camera is aimed or pointed). However, the observer may view the security camera through the dome mounting with a pair of night vision type goggles and an illuminating device illuminating the dome mounting. This enables the observer to determine the aim of the camera (and field of view) and avoid being monitored in the area.